


The Toddler, The Witch and The Monster

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Post Devil May Cry 5 Shenanigans [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, De-aging, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Foursome, Intimacy, M/M, Magic, Missionary Position, OC, Polyamory, Post DMC5, Smut, Some fighting, Toddler, Witchcraft, continuing story, dubcon, male wetness, toddler injury, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After Henry, someone from Vergil's past, turned Nero into a toddler the three men have to figure out how to take care of him. When they meet someone that's the opposite of themselves, they finally get the help they need to take out Henry and turn back Nero.





	The Toddler, The Witch and The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> [Paul](https://toyhou.se/5622217.paul-evans) & [Zev](https://toyhou.se/5622386.zev-evans), [Elias](https://toyhou.se/5622529.elias-vanos), and [Henry](https://toyhou.se/5623284.henry) for some visuals :)

“That’s Nero.”

 

Dante glanced from the white haired toddler on their living room floor to his brother who he had never ever seen this freaked out in- Ever. Did he have to be worried?

 

“How can that be Nero?,” Dante asked. “He’s much too small.”

 

He watched as Vergil took a careful step forwards and knelt by the kid’s side. He was sniffling and looking as if he were about to cry. Okay, Dante had to admit the clothes looked very similar to Nero’s, and so was the hair, and the eyes… Fuck.

 

Vergil scooped him up carefully and lifted him, eyes still wide and in disbelief. But nevertheless he pressed the small body against his chest and finally took in a deep breath. When he squeezed his eyes shut a tear rolled down his cheek. Pressing his nose to the little head, he took a deep but shaky breath in.

 

“I can smell his magic all over him,” Vergil said quietly.

 

“Henry,” V said, leaning on his cane. He walked a little closer and reached out for little Nero. Yeah, Dante had to admit there really was a toddler Nero in their lives now. Again, it wasn’t the strangest thing he had ever seen but nevertheless, he had to say it.

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Vergil and V looked at him. Nero was still sniffling, but sucking on his own thumb seemed to calm him a little bit.

 

“What?,” Dante asked.

 

“Don’t swear around him,” Vergil told him.

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“No.” Vergil looked dead serious. Holy shit.

 

“But he’s- Nevermind.” Dante walked closer too, to take a look at his son. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. Especially now. They could have had this over twenty years ago if they had gotten their shit together sooner. “That Henry guy… How did he know where to find us? Why would he do this?”

 

“He likes messing with people,” Vergil said quietly. It was V who pushed him a little to sit down on the couch. “I don’t know why he would turn him back into a child, but I am sure in some part of his mind it’s funny to him.”

 

“Funny?,” Dante couldn’t believe it. “What an asshole, I’ll find him and kick his ass!”

 

“Running after him now would be foolish,” V walked over to him as swiftly as he could, and while his grip was weak, Dante let himself be held back. “Don’t underestimate him. Vergil went to him for a reason.”

 

“He’s that strong?”

 

V nodded, and took Dante’s hand. Both of them sat on the coffee table so they could face Vergil with little Nero in his arms. It was such an odd sight. It looked too normal for them. Like they were a normal family. But Dante knew that that was only an illusion, nothing about them would ever be normal and Dante liked it that way.

 

“He could have become even stronger, some time has passed now,” Vergil said. He let Nero sit on his lap. The boy looked up at Dante curiously.

 

He reached out to him and Nero pulled his own thumb from his mouth to now reach for Dante’s finger. Two small, one slightly wet, hands grabbed his middle finger and pulled it to Nero’s mouth. He had become a pacifier. This was his life now. And he couldn’t even be mad with how fucking adorable it all looked.

 

Dante looked at Vergil, silently accusing him. How dare he make something this cute?!

 

“He is so cute,” he told him.

 

A faint smile appeared on Vergil’s face.

 

“He is.”

 

“We need to find a few things for him,” V interjected. “We are hardly equipped to take care of a small child.”

 

He was already on his phone, something Dante had never used much. But V and Vergil had both taken to it quickly. He showed Dante the screen with the address of a store that was still open.

 

“What, you mean now?”

 

“Yes, of course! We don’t know if he’s potty trained,” Vergil said. “We don’t know if he’s an adult in a child’s body or-”

 

Nero made a ‘goo’ noise at him.

 

“Well, he probably isn’t, so we need diapers. And a change of clothes and- and-”

 

“We’ll figure that out,” Dante told him quickly, hand on his shoulder. “You got us.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” he said, looking straight at Dante and not at V.

 

“Hey what- Hey don’t just walk away,” he got up quickly as Vergil got up and started walking outside. Dante and V followed. “Why do you have to be so mean?! We’ve been getting so much better, you know. You haven’t tried to kill anyone in like a week.”

 

“Dante, please, can we take this seriously?”

 

“I am! So who’s driving?”

 

He watched with amusement as Vergil seemed to be torn between wanting to drive and wanting to hold Nero. He must feel protective of his son, Dante had seen the signs before, especially that time they had made love. Now he must feel it even stronger, even Dante did. Nero was small and vulnerable and precious to all of them.

 

“Here, let me,” V offered with a gentle smile. Nero was handed to his arms, and he leaned in to kiss the little one’s forehead. “I finally get to return the favour. After all those times you’ve taken care of me.”

 

They were all enamoured with him. And how could they not be? Those bright, clever eyes followed them as they got in the car, and his happy little baby voice gurgled as if he were trying to tell V a story. To his credit, he listened intently, and pretended to talk back to him. Dante couldn’t help but turn around during the drive to watch these two.

 

Maybe that Henry guy wasn’t even so evil. He would never say this out loud with how worried Vergil and V had been, but this… was kind of nice. And surely, eventually, they would be able to reverse it. Things tended to work themselves out.

 

It was late afternoon when they got to the store, a brightly coloured building with large aisles and a greeter at the front door. They must have looked an odd trio, the three of them with a small child sitting in that little chair built into the shopping cart. Nero looked around curiously, and Vergil seemed nervous.

 

V had taken Dante’s arm to steady himself, and they slowly started walking down one of the aisles.

 

“I- Is he capable of eating solid food- Nero, open your mouth,” Vergil said, and grabbed the boy’s chin to help him along. There were definitely already teeth there. “I doubt we should give you pizza though…”

 

“Look they have meals,” Dante pointed out. Something for 12+ months old. That could be Nero. “Let’s start with those.”

 

The three of them stood in front of the shelf with these pre-made meals for about half an hour, discussing what would be appropriate for Nero. Eventually their son got bored and started whining a little, so Dante grabbed the nearest toy he could find. It was a little dragon from an aisle over, and the sight of it lit Nero’s eyes with excitement.

 

“You like that dragon, huh? Let’s ask your father if we can get it for you,” Dante said, then had a realisation. “Dante, shall we get this dragon for Nero? Oh yes, what a wonderful idea!”

 

When he looked up, Vergil and V were staring at him. Both of them had this very soft smile on their faces, and suddenly they looked so alike. It shouldn’t be surprising to him but seeing it right here… It warmed his heart.

 

“Oh excuse me,” a voice made Dante turn around towards a young man with a toddler strapped to his chest. Damn, he was cute. Small, white, floofy hair and amazing eyes, one of them green and one blue. What appeared to be his son had the same eyes, but bright red hair he had never seen on a toddler.

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he quickly said and stepped out of the way to let them pass.

 

“Thank you,” the man flashed him a grin and wow, if Dante wasn’t here with his brother and the manifestation of his brother’s humanity, he would totally go for it. What an ass that guy had.

 

“Wait, are you really sure we can give him food for a 12 month old?,” Vergil asked for the second time in the last ten minutes.

 

“Come on, he’ll be fine!,” Dante told him - again. “He’s sturdy, like us. Look he’s already chewing on the dragon.”

 

“Goo,” Nero told them.

 

“But what if-”

 

“It will be fine,” V said very gently to Vergil, and took his hand. Both of them were now holding on to one of the meals, but V wasn’t paying attention to it. “It’s okay to be scared. You’ve got both of us, we’ll make this work.”

 

The young man that had just passed them stepped closer, and all three turned to look at him. He had an apprehensive look but was giving them a gentle smile nonetheless.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear, are you alright?”

 

Vergil didn’t say anything, so Dante took it upon himself, because fuck this they needed every help they could get.

 

“Well we sort of got this… surprise toddler,” he said, and when the man looked even more confused he added: “It’s a very long story, Vergil here is his father and now we suddenly have to take care of him. Let’s just say it’s a challenge.”

 

“Oh I’m so sorry, that must be quite overwhelming.” He glanced at Vergil who looked at him strangely. “I could help you gather the basics if you like. We have some time.”

 

The kid that was strapped to him in a pale pink cloth tried to turn to look at them, and his father shifted a little so that he could see Vergil. Immediately he smiled. Weird, Dante thought, that wasn’t usually people’s reaction to his brother.

 

“That-,” Vergil started, but Dante immediately interrupted him.

 

“Would be amazing! You’re so kind to offer, isn’t he, Vergil,” he nudged his brother’s side and then lowered his voice. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, brother, he’s helping, that’s all.”

 

“I’m Paul, by the way,” the man said, then gestured to his son. “And this is Fate.”

 

Dante quickly introduced the rest of them, and Paul stared. Slowly a smile spread on his face.

 

“You… your names are Dante and Vergil?”

 

“Oh! Yes,” Dante laughed awkwardly, he often didn’t think about this anymore. “Parents were uh, big fans, you know.”

 

“That’s kind of awesome,” Paul chuckled and turned to inspect their cart, close to Nero. “Well it seems you got enough food for a while, now what’s your name, handsome?”

 

“It’s Nero,” Vergil said, a little more relaxed. Still he was eyeing this man with such a weird look. Dante didn’t get why he was so suspicious.

 

“Hi Nero, you’re so cute, this is Fate,” Paul told him as well, and turned Fate around in his little contraption so he could look at him. “It’s so nice to meet you. Now, we should probably go find some diapers for you, okay?”

 

“Tehehe,” Nero giggled for some unknown reason.

 

“Oh he’s so cute!,” Paul blurted out.

 

“He very much is.” V joined him by his side, the look in his eyes almost as strange as Vergil’s. They were too alike sometimes and it freaked Dante out. “We are quite fortunate to have run into you.”

 

“Oh, you’re sweet. I just like to help, and taking care of a newborn - or a toddler - is very overwhelming in the beginning. I was glad to have my partner and uh-,” he stopped himself suddenly, glanced carefully towards Dante. “Uhm, my brother.”

 

“Family is a gift in these situations,” V shot Vergil a look and now Dante hated what this was becoming.

 

He was out of the damn loop! What the heck?! What did they know that he didn’t?? He crossed his arms and pouted but no one was paying attention to him when they were busy selecting diapers for Nero. Even Nero ignored him whenever Paul was standing there with Fate, and the two little kids were quite adorably gurgling at each other and patting their little hands in their faces.

 

Fuck, they were so cute he had a hard time staying mad at his brother and V.

 

“Now these diapers should be okay. Next, it doesn’t look like he needs a pacifier right now,” Paul’s voice drifted to him again. “But should he shift forms into something with sharp teeth, you may need a lot of them. I recommend this brand it’s not toxic and relatively cheap.”

 

“We’ll get a few, see if he needs them,” Vergil nodded, and tossed some in the shopping cart. “He does have a demonic form, but we’re not quite sure if he can shift at will.”

 

“All the more reason to plan ahead for what he may destroy. Do you have a crib?”

 

Finally, it hit Dante.

 

“What the hell, why are we just sharing that he’s a… you know. D-e-m-o-n,” he spelled, as if that somehow prevented Paul from understanding.

 

“Dante, please keep up,” Vergil sighed.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Paul’s smile was friendly, and V’s warm as he took his arm and gestured to the small man.

 

“Look. Really look.”

 

Still incredibly confused, Dante looked at Paul. He was really cute. And sexy. A hot dad. A dilf. Somehow though, he thought that that wasn’t what they were getting at. He shifted onto his other leg and opened his senses the way he did when he was on the hunt. There was something there, something dark in Fate but something bright and warm inside Paul. Suddenly, behind him, he saw the translucent, pale outline of fluffy wings, iridescent and beautiful.

 

“Holy shit,” he blurted out.

 

“Language,” Paul and Vergil told him at the same time.

 

“I mean… holy?,” he raised his voice sort of like a question. “I’ve never… I just. You’re Celestial. And your son’s-”

 

“Half a devil too,” Paul finished.

 

“Well that is incredibly convenient. To us, I mean.”

 

“You run into all sorts,” V said calmly, as if this happened to him every day. The person who had been alive for an incredible few weeks.

 

“Why do you always have to act all high and mighty?,” Dante was still upset they had hidden this from him for a total of ten minutes. “I guess that’s one of those things you two still have in common!”

 

He addressed Paul then.

 

“Did you know my brother repressed his humanity so much it turned into its own person?,” he asked without expecting an answer, then pointed at V. “I’m not the only idiot in this family.”

 

“Please don’t fight,” Paul said, looking actually concerned. “I was going to tell you, since I could tell about you… It’s alright now, really. It’s nice to be able to talk freely, isn’t it?”

 

Dante sighed. Then smiled.

 

“It is!”

 

Paul had to laugh at his sudden change in mood, and Vergil just rolled his eyes as he usually did at his antics.

 

“So about that brother of yours…,” Dante trailed off, leaving that question hanging.

 

“He’s my twin. My… soulmate.”

 

Dante stood up a little straighter. He was going to tease him or Vergil or someone about something, but suddenly it hit him. That’s what they were, too, wasn’t it? Years and years of fighting and they had always found back to one another. They had made a kid together, for crying out loud. Soulmates… It sounded so cheesy, but it felt right.

 

“Holy cr-,” he interrupted himself when he was being glared at again. “...Cannoli. Soulmates. Dang.”

 

“Sounds familiar, hm,” Paul said, that gentle smile seemed to be so full of understanding.

 

Dante got a little lost in thought, as they picked out a few other things that they needed. A seat for the car, more clothes, a little bathtub, tons of other things Dante didn’t really pay attention to because he was too busy looking at Vergil. And Nero. Vergil holding Nero eventually, when they were back home - with Paul’s number in their pocket for emergencies.

 

V wasn’t anywhere to be seen, not that Dante really noticed in that moment. Lying on the coffee table, on a blanket with little ducks on it, was Nero. Vergil was putting him in a diaper just in case, so they didn’t have to worry about it when he finally fell asleep. While he did so, Vergil was talking to him, like he was still a grown man.

 

“There. Now you’re clean, and I am safe from being peed on,” Vergil said. Nero attempted to grab his nose. After a moment’s hesitation Vergil leaned in to let him, but his son soon lost interest in that. “When did you last eat? We should wait until morning, for a proper schedule. Then we can start to figure out how to reverse… Well.”

 

Vergil sighed and started to put the new pyjamas on Nero, first the little legs, then he lifted him to put the rest underneath him. As he buttoned up the front, Vergil actually started returning Nero’s smile. Finally he scooped him up and held him close to his chest. Nero immediately rested his head on his father’s shoulder, his eyelids drooping. The little one was tired and Dante couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

He sat by Vergil’s side, and pulled them both into a hug.

 

“What are you doing?,” Vergil asked, stiffening against him.

 

“Hugging my family, what does it look like?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you hate it?,” he asked.

 

“N-No…,” Vergil said. “I am… not used to it.”

 

Dante pulled back a little, but kept an arm around his brother. With his free hand, he brushed through Nero’s hair. It was so soft. All of him was so soft and fragile.

 

“I know you’re not big on talking, neither am I, really,” Dante said. “But I feel like we’ve made some process. How do you feel, Vergil? About all of this?”

 

“I’m… scared.” Vergil didn’t meet his eyes, and Dante didn’t force him to, neither did he push him to say more. He wanted to do this on Vergil’s terms. “At the same time… There were moments, back then, where I thought maybe I could do this. Raise him. I wanted to go to you, tell you to get your shit together but… I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to do any of these things so I gave him away and made myself forget. But now…”

 

“We get a chance to experience what it would be like,” Dante finished.

 

“Yes. We will try to get him back, of course we will but if we didn’t…”

 

“We’ll raise him. You and me. I promise. Whatever happens, I will be here now.”

 

“Dante…,” Vergil drifted off, finally they were looking at each other. His brother’s gaze lowered to his lips, and Dante took that invitation to kiss him.

 

It felt different this time. More intimate. That word shot into his mind again: Soulmates.

 

“I’m worried though,” Vergil continued quietly. “Why would Henry do something that… That I want? There has to be some kind of scheme behind this. We do need to be careful.”

 

“I will protect you,” Dante told him. Vergil was about to say something in return but Dante wouldn’t let him. “I mean that. You can rely on me now. It’s not like it was back then. I’m in, Vergil. One hundred percent.”

 

For what felt like the first time in their lives, it was Vergil who leaned in first and initiated their kiss. Dante cherished it, let him lead, let him deepen it, until they were pressed closer together and he had to pull back for fear of crushing Nero.

 

“I love you,” Dante whispered.

 

Vergil didn’t look away, but he didn’t say anything either. In his eyes it was clear though. He was struggling with this, with being honest and vulnerable. Dante did not mind that he didn’t say it back, it meant so much more to him that Vergil wasn’t fleeing or trying to kill him. Things had changed for the better. And he did love him. Sometimes he thought he loved him so much he would burst.

 

“Wanna go to bed?,” he asked softly, and Vergil nodded. Together they stood and went to their bedroom, where the crib for Nero had been assembled. That’s what V had been busy with.

 

Vergil looked at it, but seemed hesitant to put Nero down.

 

“Let’s all sleep together tonight,” Dante offered.

 

“Won’t we crush him?”

 

“No,” he simply said, and kissed his brother’s forehead. “He’ll be comfy.”

 

Vergil nodded as he led them to bed, and they undressed, carefully placed Nero between them, and settled in. Both of them watched their son for a while, thumb in his mouth, he seemed so at peace. No rebelling against them, no loud-mouthing, it was nice for a change. But Dante could already feel a twinge in his heart. He would soon miss the hell out of adult Nero. This couldn’t go on, not for long, anyway.

 

Once more he kissed Vergil, then Nero’s forehead, and they settled in to sleep. He could practically feel Vergil’s gaze on him when he closed his eyes, but he didn’t mind. His brother was always thinking too much, probably thinking too much about this too. When he woke up, Dante saw Nero lying on his stomach, on his father’s chest. The two of them looked adorable. And at peace. Vergil hadn’t been at peace his entire life.

 

Naturally he couldn’t wake them up, and opted for watching them instead. A little while later he heard a knock on the door, and V slipped inside. With bare feet he almost made no noise as he walked up to the bed and leaned down to kiss Dante’s forehead. He was a little confused but forehead kisses? Apparently he liked those.

 

“You okay?,” Dante asked.

 

“Of course. Let me take Nero for breakfast.”

 

“We can do that, it’s alright.”

 

“I still retain somewhat of a connection to Vergil,” V whispered to him. “You need to take care of him.”

 

Dante turned to where Vergil was still sleeping, but Nero was watching them. He started crawling over Dante and reached out for V. It seemed he had a connection to him too. Or was just really fond of him. Dante couldn’t blame him. When V picked him up Dante quickly pulled him into a real kiss, then also kissed Nero’s cheek.

 

“Don’t have too much fun without us.”

 

Nero watched as V waved at them, then turned to Dante and gave him a little baby wave too. His heart almost melted at the sight. He had never been one for kids but damn it, his was just the cutest! When they had left he turned back to Vergil, still sleeping, or pretending to, anyway. He inched a little closer, and kissed his bare shoulder. Another kiss to his arm, then the crook of his neck, and Vergil finally shifted a little. In his half sleep, he hummed as Dante kissed his cheek. He sounded content and Dante couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Dante whispered.

 

“Your breath is terrible,” Vergil replied.

 

“So is yours, I still want to kiss you.”

 

Vergil let him without complaining, and Dante moved even closer. He was half on top of him as Vergil rolled back, and Dante let his hands wander over his bare chest. God, he had missed him, him, not V, who was easier to deal with maybe, but Vergil was his brother. His twin. He thought again of that word, soulmates.

 

“I’ll take care of you,” he echoed V’s words, let his hand slide lower to Vergil’s sweatpants, pulling them down. He had to stop, look down, and hesitated. “What the fuck are those?”

 

“It’s called underwear, Dante, you may not have heard of it.”

 

“But they’re… holy shit,” he pulled down the sweatpants all the way and sat on his brother’s legs to keep him in place. “You’re wearing tightey whiteys.”

 

His grin got wider and wider, while a slight blush crept into Vergil’s cheeks.

 

“At least I wear some, unlike someone.”

 

“Hey, you know me, I’m a free spirit!” He couldn’t stop smiling. Somehow they fit Vergil, his uptight little brother, but they just looked so damn funny. A giggle slipped out.

 

“Dante, stop,” Vergil told him, still so serious. “Boxer shorts don’t hold anything in place. I do not know why they are so popular.”

 

“Hold- Hold in place- I-” He couldn’t help it anymore, he broke out into full laughter at the image of Vergil adjusting himself awkwardly wearing loose boxer shorts. The image was even funnier than the picture before him right now.

 

“Dante-,” Vergil sighed as he patiently waited for him to stop giggling. Which he did, for a moment, then started up again. The second time was the charm, and Dante looked at him again. “You done now?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just- I should have expected this.” He leaned over him, still grinning. “It’s very ‘you’.”

 

“Is it now?” Vergil finally returned his smile and reached for Dante, sliding his hands down his pants, resting on his ass. “Weren’t we at something else…?”

 

“We were,” Dante agreed, and pushes his hand between Vergil’s legs, making him spread them wide. Despite the underwear, he loved the sight.

 

He settled between them, not in a hurry to undress himself, or his brother completely. He was content making out with him, like they hadn’t done in such a long time. He had missed this, so much. Like being without some part of himself, Vergil had left a hole in his life that was only made wider whenever they ended up fighting against one another. It was different now, their kisses were more gentle, deeper, Dante poured all of his love into them.

 

Slowly but surely he felt his brother getting hard against them. He liked how that felt, and rolled his hips against him. A beautiful moan interrupted their kiss, and Dante grinned against his brother’s lips.

 

“You’re so sensitive,” he said quietly. “How long before me haven’t you been getting fucked?”

 

“I…,” Vergil didn’t seem to want to answer, so Dante stopped moving, and stopped kissing him. “I haven’t… Well not often. And no one did what you do.”

 

“What I do? Oh,” the lightbulb went on quickly. “You don’t let anyone but me top, hm?”

 

“It is not their place,” Vergil said, refusing eye contact.

 

“God, I love you, you doofus,” Dante kissed his cheek, and let himself fall on top of his brother, who let out a small ‘oof’. Holding him tightly, he sighed. “Paul said his twin was his soulmate. Do you think we are each other’s?”

 

A slight pause.

 

“Yes.”

 

Generously he lifted his weight off his brother again to look at him. Still, Vergil avoided looking into his eyes. He turned his head to follow his gaze, waited for Vergil to finally meet his.

 

“I think so too,” he finally said. “Can you please stop avoiding looking at me? It’s not bad to have feelings, you know.”

 

“They make us weak.”

 

“And that’s okay.” It was as if Dante had said a brand new sentence, Vergil looked so surprised. “It makes us half human and that’s okay too. I’ve never been happier than right now, Vergil. Now that I finally get to love you.”

 

“Show me,” Vergil’s voice was so soft, Dante had to lean in closer to hear him. “Show me that… love.”

 

He didn’t say anything, but leaned in to kiss Vergil’s favourite spot on his neck. His mind however, got to thinking. Dante had always been a bit rough and tumble with his partners, and as they had finally gotten to regularly fuck - it had been the same way with Vergil. But now he was learning that Vergil was a lot more fragile than he had initially thought. Thinking that he hadn’t given Vergil what he needed, what he craved, worse, had fucked him in a way he potentially didn’t even like - made him feel horrible.

 

Dante would change this, now. He took his time letting his hands roam over Vergil’s body, and made sure to keep his touch light. Not long, and Vergil was panting, eyes closed as he let Dante do whatever he wanted - as he always did. This time, however, Dante would make love to him, like he had promised.

 

Still smiling to himself he moved lower, and carefully pulled down the pristine white underwear to have complete access. Once in his hands however, he noticed they were, quite frankly, soaked. Did gentle touches, and the thought of love, make Vergil so ready for him? So turned on? These past weeks Dante would already have been inside him, but not this time.

 

Channelling a little of his demonic energy, he licked along the length of Vergil’s cock, delighting in the soft whimper that drifted to him. With his tongue elongated, he could wrap it around his cock completely, making it just as wet as Vergil’s hole.

 

“Oh Dante…,” Vergil whispered his name so quietly, but with so much need. It made him feel protective, and made clear he was on the right path.

 

Sliding his tongue along Vergil’s length, he pulled back when he noticed Vergil shuddering under that touch. Hmm, he didn’t want him to come too soon, what to do…

 

“Dante?,” Vergil lifted his head to look at him. Oh he was cute all flushed like this. He reached out and Dante took his hand, intertwined his claw with Vergil’s fingers. His brother’s breath hitched at the sight.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he reassured him, despite him changing his body into what most people would consider monstrous.

 

“I… I know.”

 

But Vergil did not think him a monster.

 

Dante pulled his hand closer and kissed each knuckle, taking his time to do so. Playfully, he let his long tongue flick over it too, and Vergil gave him a small smile. Good, he wanted him to be happy. And so he went back to one of his favourite places on earth: Between his brother’s legs. He let his tongue flick against Vergil’s hole, dripping on the sheets with how aroused he was.

 

Pressing his tongue inside, he was overwhelmed with the taste of him. He realised he hadn’t actually done this for him before, and cursed himself out for it now. Vergil tasted _incredible_. It was difficult to describe, to pinpoint exactly what it was, Dante only knew that he wanted more.

 

Pushing deeper inside he heard Vergil let out a louder moan, unlike anything he had so far heard from his brother. Finally, as he was taking his time now, he was finding out exactly what his brother liked. He made sure to taste every inch, and find every spot that drove his brother crazy. When his hips started bucking underneath his touch, the tail Dante grew wrapped around his waist to keep him in place.

 

Vergil whimpered in reply.

 

He loved this, treating his brother right. Dante finally discovered how sensitive the inside of his thigh was, that he moaned when he licked and kissed, whimpered when he nicked the skin with his sharp teeth. But he never drew blood, there was something about Vergil in this moment, he could tell that hurting him would be taking it too far.

 

Maybe it was part of this whole soulmate thing.

 

Taking in a deep breath again, he lifted his head from between Vergil’s thighs. With the tip of his tail, he wiped his mouth. Vergil had made a mess of it, as well as the sheets, but Dante loved it. Pushing inside him would be so easy - never before he had been so eager to.

 

“This good?,” Dante asked, and Vergil lifted his head a little. He already looked fucked out, his cheeks flushed. Absolutely beautiful.

 

“Very,” Vergil was panting, and now put a hand over his face, chuckling softly. “God, your tongue should be illegal.”

 

“But then how would you enjoy it?,” Dante asked, and, both of them grinning, they leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Well, neither of us has ever been a law abiding citizen, hm?”

 

“Very, very true…”

 

Dante got a little distracted from his plan when they turned to kiss again. A lot. Slowly, and lovingly, deepening the kiss only to switch back to soft pecks on the lip when they were busy staring into each other’s eyes.

 

With his hands busy holding his brother, caressing his cheek or just exploring his lovely face, he took the tip of his tail to tease his entrance.

 

“I’ve never seen you so wet,” Dante said, his voice low. He loved that he could get his stoic brother to blush this way. His thumb brushed over the bit of red in his cheeks, and he pressed a kiss there. “I’ll keep making love to you, I promise. I won’t be rough anymore.”

 

“Sometimes rough is good,” Vergil replied, whispering to him. Dante’s tail pushed deeper into him. “Ahhh, oh god. Dante…”

 

“I think it’s time, don’t you think so?” Along with his tail, Dante teased the tip of his cock against Vergil’s entrance. Oh the look on his face, the sheer _need_ he saw in his eyes. Delicious.

 

“Yes, Dante, please,” Vergil blurted out. This time he didn’t even look away, this time he was begging him, without any shame. “Please give me your cock I need it.”

 

“That’s all you ever had to say,” he replied, and as he pushed inside his brother’s tight wetness, he kissed him, as deeply as he pushed inside him.

 

It felt different this time. Not just how wet Vergil was for him, or how tight he still felt around him. This time it _was_ more than just fucking. He was sure that he had never experienced it before, and he had been missing out. If only he and Vergil could have ended up here sooner.

 

“I love you, brother,” he whispered into Vergil’s ear. He pushed in deeper, until he couldn’t anymore. His tail wrapped around Vergil’s thigh, whose legs were spread wide, his hands holding onto his shoulders. “I love you so much.”

 

His clawed hand caressed his cheek gently, careful not to apply too much pressure and hurt him. When they kissed again his tongue pushed deep into his brother’s mouth, stealing his breath temporarily. Dante pulled back again to find Vergil panting underneath him, flushed and arching his back when he started thrusting into him.

 

“You are perfect,” he whispered.

 

Slowly, Vergil started to smile. And Dante… he couldn’t believe the way his heart skipped at the sight. He had never been in love like this before, where everything his brother did made him happy, made him think of damn adorable he was.

 

“So are you,” Vergil said. He reached out to caress the black and red horns protruding from his head. “Well, almost. But I like this look on you.”

 

“You wanna try something different?,” Dante asked with a smirk, and unwrapped his tail from Vergil’s thigh. He pushed the pointy tip of it to Vergil’s hole, where his cock was already spreading him wide. But Vergil was so wet for him the tip almost slipped in already. “Think that’s gonna work?”

 

“Oh!,” Vergil seemed surprised at first, but with Dante kissing the side of his neck just where he liked it, he soon relaxed again. “I think so. Do it.”

 

With his next thrust he pressed his tail close to his cock, and together pushed inside his brother. He made sure to listen closely to his breathing, to his heart rate, all of it sounded so clear inside his mind. The ridges of his tail felt incredible not just to himself, but to Vergil too if those moans were anything to go by. Dante grinned and kissed Vergil again, drinking them up as he settled on a steady rhythm - not too hard, but bringing them both closer and closer.

 

For the first time it felt like they were truly one, sharing this intimate experience together. Dante thought that he felt his brother’s pleasure along with his own, clouding his mind with heat and sheer need for him, but not too much that he couldn’t hold back. His one purpose was to please his brother.

 

Oh and he did. Panting himself, he watched his brother with his eyes closed enjoying every second of this gentle lovemaking. He was so beautiful, Dante thought, even more so when he drew his brows together, arched his back and cried out as he came. With the way he tightened around Dante, he followed soon after.

 

“Hope we didn’t accidentally make another kid,” Dante said, kissing his neck. But when Vergil hesitated he turned to look at him. “Vergil?”

 

“What if… one of these days we did it… on purpose,” he said, a little nervously.

 

“You and me, being proper parents to a baby?”

 

“Forget I said anything,” Vergil pushed against his chest and Dante pulled out of him as gently as he could. When Vergil laid on his side he pressed close from behind, wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad idea,” Dante said. “Maybe we could. Not right away. We got this Nero mess to take care of. Maybe we should ask him too. But… a little brother would be kind of nice.”

 

“You really think so?,” Vergil turned in his embrace, for once not avoiding his gaze. “You’d have to take care of me, you know. I won’t be able to leave the bed for the last months.”

 

“Oh I know what we can do in that time,” Dante teased, and reached to squeeze his brother’s ass. Vergil rolled his eyes. “In all seriousness. I think I’ve shown I have the power to protect you. And I would gladly do so.”

 

“This is better,” Vergil said very quietly. “I didn’t think- I feel so foolish.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of everything. I should have just… loved you,” Vergil admitted. “Everything else seems so foolish now.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, we got here in the end, didn’t we?” He reached out to caress Vergil’s cheek, and his brother closed his eyes at the gentle touch. “It’s okay now. And we’ll fix Nero too. Henry won’t know what hit him.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Vergil sighed, but didn’t resist the hug Dante pulled him into. “He’s had as much time as we did to become stronger, and I doubt he just sat by idly. I think he… felt entitled to me and Nero.”

 

“Well, you’re ours, he’s going to have to deal with that, and if not I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

He felt the rage build up inside him, he was almost ready to go right fucking now, only he had no clue where Henry was. And Vergil did insist on having a plan. His tail swished angrily.

 

“I like it when you’re protective,” Vergil said quietly, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Possessive…”

 

“You _are_ ours. Mine,” he corrected.

 

His claws wandered over Vergil’s beautiful naked form, and anger turned into something else. But a toddler scream from downstairs made them both turn. In silent agreement, Dante turned back into his more or less human form, and they dressed to find out what upset Nero so much. V was standing in the living room, rocking him back and forth but Nero wasn’t having any of it. The moment he saw Vergil, he reached out for him, almost fell out of V’s grasp but Vergil caught him.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Vergil said softly, his eyes so gentle. “Did you miss me?”

 

“I think he did,” V said, looking relieved when the crying stopped. “I admit I have run out of games to play.”

 

As Vergil was engrossed in watching and talking to Nero, V stepped closer to Dante. And… sniffed.

 

“Did you just smell me?”

 

“I see you’ve taken care of him well,” V said.

 

“Jealous?,” Dante smirked down at him.

 

“No, I know you and I will have our turn again eventually,” V said very matter of factly.

 

“True,” Dante shrugged. “Any thoughts on the Nero situation? Or Henry?”

 

“Yes, I was thinking to perhaps call the celestial,” V struggled to take his phone out of his pocket, and Dante reached out to steady his hand. They would have to do something to make him stronger. “Paul. He may have connections, or his own magic may help us. I believe that it would be more effective against someone like Henry than our own.”

 

“Sort of like… holy fire? Against evil?”

 

“To put it in very simple terms, yes.”

 

“Look, I’m a simple man. I like butts and pretty things,” Dante said, leaning down for a quick kiss to V’s lips. “But… In all seriousness, if you think that’s the best course of action we’ll call him. Should I?”

 

“I can-,” V broke off mid sentence and sighed. With shaking legs, he settled down on the couch. “I can’t. Please do…”

 

Dante knelt in front of him, and as he took his phone he clasped V’s hands in his own as well.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Taking care of Nero has taken quite a bit out of me, I just feel a little weak. Please give me a moment.”

 

“As many as you need,” Dante told him softly. Again, he leaned in for a kiss, but let it linger this time. This weakness scared him. What if V crumbled again?

 

As he pulled back, he could almost swear he looked a little healthier. Reaching out, he gently caressed his cheek. His skin was so soft, it was hard to imagine he was this weak at times. After this was over Dante would find a way to fix this.

 

He sat back onto the coffee table and watched as Vergil and Nero joined V on the couch. Nero was happy in his father’s arms and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. So Dante kept his voice a little lower than usual when he dialled Paul’s number.

 

“Hello?,” came Paul’s voice from the other end. It had only taken Dante a few times to get it right. He didn’t like these new fangled smart phones.

 

“Oh hey, it’s Dante, from the store the other day?”

 

“Oh it’s so good to hear from you. Is Nero okay?”

 

“Yeah, he’s great, I think he’d love to meet Fate again, and listen… we have a little issue. Can we meet? It’s nothing you have to help with, but we could use your opinion,” Dante shrugged at the others, a little unsure about how vague he should be.

 

“Uhm, okay… Sure. We have time today. Want to meet at the park?”

 

“Lovely!”

 

They packed a bag for little Nero and Dante made sure that V rested for a while before they drove out to said park. He was still worried about V, but they needed mostly his and Vergil’s knowledge to figure this out. Dante was just here to hit stuff and look handsome.

 

Nero had been put in a cute little overall with shorts, little blue boots and a red shirt that he seemed to like a lot. The moment they arrived at the park and he saw Fate sitting with his father, and what was presumably his twin, in the sand pit, he started running. His legs were still a little wobbly and Vergil immediately ran after him but couldn’t stop him when he fell. Nero didn’t seem to mind at all, he pushed himself up again and kept running until he reached Fate who he gave a big hug.

 

V was holding onto Dante’s arm and they took their time walking, he could hear the laboured breathing from his side and made sure they walked slowly. It was an adorable sight: Nero and Fate giggling in that cute toddler way, Vergil introducing himself to the new guy like an actual human being - no stabbing or anything.

 

Upon closer inspection Paul’s twin had the same mismatched eyes, only the blue and green were interchanged, long white hair with braids and beads in it, and a scowl on his face. He gave them somewhat of a smile when he introduced himself as Zev, but was quiet most of the time. Often he leaned into Paul’s presence, making sure they had some kind of skin contact, though Dante could tell that he was holding back. Twins making out in the middle of the park would not attract the good kind of attention.

 

Paul even gave him and V a little hug when they sat down, but most of their attention was drawn to Nero and Fate sitting in the sand pit and making a mess of things. They were half using words to talk to each other, and half nonsense which only made it cuter. Vergil was honestly sitting here taking pictures and videos with his phone. Did Henry know how happy this made him? Had this really been his plan? It just seemed weirdly peaceful, definitely not as menacing as V and Vergil made him out to be.

 

“So you mentioned you had a problem?,” Paul asked, his voice low. Just in case, Dante thought, it was probably good to keep this on the down low.

 

“Well, yes, Nero’s not exactly supposed to be a toddler,” Dante said. “He was er, 24 I think, a few days ago. Then this Henry guy showed up.”

 

Zev perked up at that, and glanced at his twin.

 

“Henry?,” he asked. His voice was deeper than Paul’s and it seemed so weird to see two people with almost the same face have these different voices. Then again who was he to talk.

 

“We’ve… met, too,” Paul said. “Fate had a run in with him. He was also older. It’s a very long story.”

 

“Oh boy, what is it with this guy and kids?,” Dante shuddered, suddenly Henry seemed a lot creepier.

 

“Oh he didn’t- Well, really, it would be too long of a story. So you want to undo what Henry did?,” Paul continued.

 

“Yes,” V answered, and tugged at Vergil’s shirt. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the two kids. Finally he turned his attention to them.

 

“It would not be fair to Nero,” Vergil’s shoulders sagged a little. “He did not have a say in this. We can’t just take a second chance when he can’t fight it. The past is the past. Besides, I doubt Henry had good intentions when he did this.”

 

“He never does,” Zev agreed.

 

“So you want our help to fight him? Or to try and undo the spell?” Paul glanced towards the little ones again, smiling a little sadly. “Too bad, I think Fate would have liked him as a friend.”

 

“Yes…,” Vergil trailed off too and looked at the boys again. Nero was currently fascinated by Fate’s long, red hair and “styled” it. It was going to be a mess, but Paul was just smiling at the whole scene. Finally his brother turned to the rest of them again. “V and I were thinking perhaps you had your own magic to add to ours. It was just a thought, you are of course under no obligation to help us.”

 

“Oh, of course we will!,” Paul told them. “I am not a fighter I have to admit-”

 

“I’ll punch him,” Zev interrupted, and Dante had to hold back his laughter. Both of them were about five feet small, but boy would he love to see Zev punch that guy.

 

“Yes, dear,” Paul said absentmindedly and patted his brother’s cheek. “I don’t often use blood magic but I may be able to make a potion… hm....”

 

He thought for a moment, looking adorable as he did.

 

“Ingesting your blood would be terrible - and good for us,” V mused.

 

“Yes, if handled correctly. On his skin it could still damage him, but…,” Paul glanced at Dante and Vergil. “You seem pretty strong. I’m sure you could force feed him.”

 

“Or trick him,” V said. “He wants us- you, Vergil. I’m quite certain of that. Perhaps you could play into his delusions that he has a chance with you. Perhaps even with Nero.”

 

“I can’t bring him into that!,” Vergil protested. “Look how small he is, and fragile! If Henry figures out I’m lying to him he could turn very quickly. I’ve seen it once and I barely managed to talk him down.”

 

Dante tensed at that. A lot of what had happened to Vergil in the past years was still hidden from him. To think that he lived in fear with this guy just because he was strong enough to protect him made him angry. So angry he wanted to just transform and rip this guy to shreds.

 

“It may be worth it,” V said, putting a hand on Vergil’s shoulder. “Dante and… I, would be as near as we can be able to intervene.”

 

“If he dares to touch you I will rip his dick off,” Dante said. More and more he started to feel anger towards Henry. Yes, Nero was adorable, but he had hurt his brother, he was certain of that now. “And feed it to himself.”

 

“Heh, nice,” Zev held out a fist towards him. Dante bumped his own against it.

 

“You’re certain it’s the best plan?,” Vergil asked. Nero was waddling up to him and sort of fell into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his small form as the little one showed his father a very round rock.

 

“Pesent,” Nero said.

 

“A present? For me?,” Vergil took the rock as if it was the most precious diamond in the world. “How very kind of you.”

 

Something in Dante’s heart exploded at the sight. Suddenly he had to hold back tears, though he was good at that, V still seemed to notice and leaned against him a little. He wrapped his arm around those thin shoulders and just kept watching.

 

“I’ll have to prepare a few things,” Paul said softly. “Why don’t you come back to our place and the kids can keep playing a bit?”

 

“That sounds good,” Vergil said.

 

Together they packed up and took their children back to their cars, and their group followed Zev and Paul. They ended up in a small alley off a main road, where they were lead into a beautiful old building, like an old shop made of dark woods that sold plants, potions, charms and everything else Dante could think of when he thought of a witch. Maybe that’s what Paul was, it didn’t exactly surprise him. There was a large staircase in the back that led upstairs, but they instead went through a back door that opened up into a huge garden.

 

Dante knew nothing about flowers but he was sure that these ones were not native to this part of the country. A large cherry tree stood in the middle in full bloom, peppering the ground below in pink. But there were palm trees and lianas too, the ground covered in so many different flowers of various colours it almost made him dizzy. They followed a small footpath, where Paul set Fate down in a flowerbed. The rest of them stared a little as Paul slipped out of his shoes and walked a little further - to an actual cauldron.

 

“Holy cr- crikes,” Dante corrected himself. “What is all this?”

 

“Our garden,” Paul simply said and with a flick of his fingers the fire underneath the cauldron rose up.

 

“Yeah he’s a total witch and stuff,” Zev said in his monotone voice as ever, and laid down in the flowers beside Fate.

 

Vergil set Nero down too, and it didn’t take a minute before a rabbit came up to them. Fate seemed to recognise it and called it ‘pearl’ in that cute baby voice of his and it jumped into his lap. Nero seemed to be fascinated. He sat down by their side and reached out, but his grip was a little rough.

 

“Gentle pat,” Fate told him, and reached out to his hand to show him how to do it.

 

God, it was cute.

 

“Aren’t they adorable?,” Dante embraced his brother from behind and set his chin on his shoulder. Vergil didn’t even fight it.

 

“This feels like a paradise.”

 

“A good place to get some rest then,” he said, and glanced over at V. He was struggling to sit down as well, and Zev reached out to help him. “What do you think about him? Is he gonna start crumbling again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Vergil sighed. “I would hate for him to gain consciousness just to fall apart. There has to be a way.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Dante replied, and kissed his cheek. “It’s nice seeing you care.”

 

They watched for a moment as the rabbit jumped into V’s lap, who chuckled a little awkwardly. But then he reached out to pet it as well. This really seemed ridiculously like a fairy tale. With an actual witch, who was currently chopping up ingredients and throwing them in his cauldron. Paul stirred the whole thing clockwise three times, then counterclockwise two times. Dante trusted that this all had some kind of purpose.

 

“You should sit with them,” Dante said after a while. Vergil turned to him. “Be with Nero, while you have the chance and he can’t complain.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll see if Paul needs any help. Wouldn’t want that potion not to work in the end, right?” He gave his brother a gentle nudge into the kids’ direction, and Nero stoop up excitedly.

 

“Foxie!,” he called out and pointed at an actual fox who was currently on his back and getting belly rubs from Fate.

 

What the fuck was this place??

 

But he watched Vergil smile and hug their son before reaching out for pets as well. Maybe a little slice of paradise wasn’t all so bad. He sighed, and stepped over to the cauldron, mainly out of curiosity. What did he know about potions and magic?

 

“Need any help?,” he asked.

 

Paul smiled at him and then plucked a cherry blossom petal that had fallen in his hair, and put that in the cauldron as well. The thick potion bubbled and turned a lighter shade of pink. It was like this place itself was under Paul’s control. Or some kind of symbiosis. It was fascinating.

 

“Not really. It’s going to take a little time,” Paul replied. “Thankfully there’s a full moon so we don’t have to wait an entire month. Lucky you came to us today.”

 

“Lucky…,” Dante trailed off, having no idea what he was talking about. But sure, full moon.

 

He watched as Paul started muttering an incantation in a language Dante didn’t seem to understand at first. But slowly it started to sound familiar. Not like anything he had heard in the underworld, but somehow, in some deepest part of him, he knew what it was. The language of celestials. It was beautiful.

 

“Actually you can help.”

 

Dante looked at Paul suddenly. He had understood that! How?

 

“How do I understand you?,” he asked, and his own speech sounded different to him. Paul just smiled. Damn it he was cute.

 

“In the end we’re not too different,” he said, and reached out. Dante took his hands. “Concentrate and what we want to achieve. We’ll free Vergil from Henry’s influence. And we’ll return Nero back to normal. You’ll have your son back.”

 

“I miss him,” Dante said softly, still in that strange, melodic language. “I want him to come back.”

 

He felt something tingly all over his skin, and he watched as markings appeared on Paul’s skin. Golden, softly glowing, of delicate leaves and flowers all over. They appeared in one flowing motion, from his neck down to where his hands were holding on to Dante’s and… continued. They changed once on Dante’s skin, here they were a deep black and red, other delicate forms and runes showed. It all seemed so familiar, though he was seeing them for the first time.

 

Together something, their energies - or essences? He had no idea what to call them, but it looked like colourful mist that came out of these markings, then Paul let go of one of his hands and guided them towards the potion where they merged. Then he brushed over the palm of Dante’s hand, which changed as he did into those claws he knew he could manifest. Guiding the sharp claws towards the palm of his own hand, Paul made them cut - deeply.

 

The golden blood welled up in his hand and he made a fist to make it fall down into the potion as well. It bubbled more intensely, and the pink now turned into gold. Glowing brightly for a moment, it then softened a little. Gold with a very gentle sparkle.

 

“Wow,” Dante said. He had no other words.

 

“It will be done after the full moon,” Paul said.

 

As his claw turned back into his hand, he took Paul’s that was hurt, and pulled it closer to himself. As he opened it, Dante leaned in to lick the remaining blood off. He kept eye contact with Paul, whose pupils dilated at the gesture.

 

“Mmmhhhmmm, you taste amazing,” Dante couldn’t believe it. This was something different from his brother, from anything he had tasted before. Clear, fresh… gold. There was no other way to describe it. He closed his eyes and lapped at the wound, thinking how badly he wanted to fuck this cute little witch.

 

But when he came to again and managed to pull away, there was a scowl waiting for him. Zev, next to his twin, with his hands on his hips. He roughly pulled back Paul’s hand and inspected the wound.

 

“You should have let me do it,” he said. Paul just smiled.

 

“Well, I have you right here to heal me, don’t I?”

 

As Zev leaned in he breathed against the wound, softly, from top to bottom. Then, as he he pressed a kiss to it, the cut was gone. No scar, nothing. The gesture seemed so intimate, suddenly Dante felt like he should go away - and he did. Joining the rest of his family playing with not just a rabbit and a fox, but a damn _bear_ as well.

 

“I don’t even know what to say so I’m not gonna say anything,” Dante said as he sat down.

 

Nero and Fate were cuddling in the bear’s soft fur, and looked like they were about to fall asleep. While holding hands. Oh his heart couldn’t take this.

 

V was leaning in then, whispering to him quietly. On Dante’s left, Vergil did the same. Now that was pretty eerie.

 

“How did it taste?,” V asked. They both had this look in their eyes, this… want. Dante wondered if he had done something forbidden.

 

“Incredible,” he said. “You’re… spicy. He was. Clear? I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

“What I wouldn’t give for a taste…,” V said, and Vergil sighed.

 

“Was I… not supposed to do that?,” Dante asked.

 

“That depends on him. Zev did not seem happy,” Vergil said, but shrugged, then he turned back to the kids and the bear that was yawning and now settling in to sleep. It looked like it was wrapped around them protectively. “But, anyway. Things seem well?”

 

“Yeah it’ll just have to er… cook under the full moon I guess. This place seems good enough to sleep in I’m- Is no one going to mention the bear?”

 

“The twins seem to have a calming effect on animals,” V chuckled. He leaned forward a little so he could scratch the bear’s ears and its foot twitched in its sleep. “The rule seems to be to not hurt one another.”

 

“You are very welcome to stay here,” Paul’s voice suddenly came from behind them. Dante turned to see the twins standing close by. “It’s generally a nice temperature but we have some blankets and pillows if you’d like.”

 

“Well, it does appear that neither Fate nor Nero are willing to leave the bear,” Vergil said, and Dante could swear there was the inkling of a smile on his face. “Dante can help you gather some things.”

 

“Oh yeah sure, thanks for asking me,” Dante rolled his eyes but grinned as he stood and ruffled his brother’s hair, knowing he didn’t like that.

 

Together with Paul he did go back inside the shop and then upstairs, to a beautiful, homey apartment. Their bedroom had a huge four poster bed, and there were a few pictures of the twins, with Zev and someone else. A tall, dark skinned man with gentle blue eyes that seemed to have to stoop every time they took a selfie.

 

“Who’s that?,” he asked, ever the curious cat.

 

“Oh that’s Elias, he’s also Fate’s father,” Paul said. He was kneeling by the bed and pulling out a box with blankets that he proceeded to hand to Dante.

 

“Also?”

 

“It’s the three of us,” he replied so matter of factly.

 

“How?”

 

Paul tilted his head.

 

“Did no one have the talk with you?”

 

“I- actually, no. Our parents died when we were young. I just kinda… got by I guess.” He paused for a moment, holding on to a pink blanket and matching pillow. “Vergil and I got separated. He was… corrupted for a long while. There was one time we had been _together_ , and that apparently made Nero. We just recently really became a family.”

 

When he looked up again Paul’s gaze was filled with sadness for him. He was about to say something, that he didn’t need that kind of empathy, but he was pulled into a hug by this small man. It was a little awkward leaning down but his warmth, and the scent of cherry blossoms felt nice.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this,” he said softly. “I was separated from my twin for a long time too. It should never have happened.”

 

“He’s my soulmate,” Dante echoed his words, clinging to the back of his shirt. “I wish he’d been there all along. I never wanted to fight him.”

 

“I know, I know…,” Paul held him for a while, and Dante wasn’t sure where all that emotion had suddenly come from. But eventually they found themselves leaning against the bed, on the floor, and Paul explained to him where babies came from. “From what our father told us, celestials at least, don’t see gender the way we do. They are shapeshifters. So children are sort of… made. From energy that is gathered during a time that could be called a pregnancy I guess. I carried Fate. A little ball of energy. Transforming that into an actual being was really difficult, I was exhausted after. But yes, there’s no big belly or anything, and Fate looks very different from all of us, because that’s how he chose to shape himself.”

 

“That’s fascinating,” Dante was hugging his blanket and listening intently. “But that means Vergil left Henry in the most vulnerable state. When he had made Nero I guess. Man, I wish I could have been there.”

 

“Things worked out more or less,” Paul put a hand on his arm and that smile filled him with warmth. “We will help you get him out of your lives and then you can go and be a family again.”

 

“That sounds really good.”

 

He almost dropped everything he was carrying when they made their way back down into the garden. The sun had set and the place was filled with glittering lights, some of them moving, some of them still. But the whole place wasn’t as beautiful as Vergil and V sitting together.

 

Vergil had an arm around his other half, holding him close. He was even caressing his cheek and the way V looked at him… like he was in love. Maybe that should have been a little weird but what essentially seemed self love to Dante was perfect. Vergil and V, they both deserved that.

 

And then they were kissing. Dante wasn’t sure if it was this place, how romantic it was, or just that Vergil was learning to accept himself, every part of himself, but it seemed so… gentle. And intimate. Like he should never be a part of it. What was he, if not a force of destruction?

 

A small nudge made him take a step forward.

 

“Go on, then. What are you waiting for?,” Paul asked.

 

“I don’t know if I…”

 

“Of course you should, go on, Dante!”

 

He somehow couldn’t say no to Paul, so he was loaded with a few more blankets and pillows and made his way through the garden where he dumped them all near his two, well, three boys. Nero was still asleep in the bear’s fur, and Vergil and V started making a big nest for them. Suddenly he was lying down, looking up at the stars with two beautiful men in his arms. The only one missing was Nero.

 

He sighed.

 

“It will be over soon,” V told him.

 

“And then we’ll get you a diet of fats and more fats you are too skinny,” Dante said, but still grabbed his ass. “Is all your fat in there?”

 

V laughed, his low voice sounding so cute when he did. Then he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek.

 

“Is this not where you store your fat?”

 

“A joke?,” Dante gasped, and lifted his head. “Vergil, I think he stole the last bit of humour you had!”

 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?,” Vergil replied in the driest, most sarcastic voice he could muster.

 

All three of them had to chuckle, and Dante, just to compare, squeezed his brother’s ass too. God damn he was an ass man, and one lucky one he was.

 

“Very good,” he mumbled to himself.

 

A little ways off, he could see Paul and Zev snuggling up to one another as well. Zev seemed to have drifted off already, and Paul was looking down at him with so much love. He wondered briefly where that other guy was, Elias, but figured they would have their reasons. He had to focus now, on his own family and that Henry guy they still had to deal with.

 

But as he drifted off to sleep he felt a small form climb over him. Nero wanted in on the cuddle pile and settled in on his chest where his heart seemed to want to burst out of, it was so full of love. Instead, Vergil tucked them all in, and under warm blankets and the stars they well asleep for the best night’s rest he had had in years. This place truly was magical.

 

And in the morning a full breakfast was waiting for them, where Nero sat in his lap and he got to feed him and V - who he had to make sure was eating properly. Paul had also filled off some of the potion that was now a clear liquid into a small vial - small enough for Vergil to hide it in his sleeve. He didn’t seem happy as he practised pulling it out and hiding it again, but then neither of them was. Dante hated the thought that he and their son would be in danger with this guy.

 

“Do we even know where he is?,” Dante asked.

 

“I… do,” Vergil said.

 

“What?”

 

“Well there’s… still a connection. After he returned I could tell where he was,” Vergil admitted, and Dante’s grip on Nero became a little bit tighter. “It may take some time but I think I can find him.”

 

“A connection?” The anger he felt at every mention of this guy’s name flared up again. Vergil was _his_. Henry had no business having any kind of connection to him!

 

“Papa,” Nero said, and he looked down suddenly. His boy looked upset, and he realised how tightly he had been holding him. He let go immediately and picked Nero up so he could hug him.

 

“I’m so sorry baby boy,” he whispered. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Against his shoulder, Nero shook his head, and then Dante felt a very clumsy, very wet toddler kiss against his cheek.

 

“Papa okeh,” Nero told him.

 

Dante smiled, blinking back a tear or two.

 

“Yeah I’m okay. Vergil too. We’re gonna be okay.”

 

Nero nodded, looking so serious, and gave him another kiss. Then he turned and stretched towards Vergil who took and hugged him too.

 

“Don’t worry,” Vergil said to Nero very quietly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

But Nero was pouting. His little hands balled into adorable fists and he suddenly flared up with demonic energy. The ethereal wings burst from his back, and those too curled into fists.

 

“Fight!,” Nero said.

 

“Oh sweetheart…” Vergil hugged him again, and Nero’s spectral fists relaxed, instead hugged his father back. “We will fight him. Please, please stay with me, and stay calm, okay?”

 

Nero huffed, a little annoyed.

 

“Okeh,” he finally said. “Dada don’t cry.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

After that, it seemed like Vergil was steeling himself. He looked as grim as ever, his expression not betraying any emotion. And, adorably, Nero was trying to look the same way. Before they went out to find Henry, Dante did have to take another picture. Well, he made V do it. Those touchscreen phones never wanted to listen to what he really wanted to do.

 

He watched Paul give Vergil instructions once more, then they had to say their goodbyes and were on their own. For a moment Dante wondered if he could tell V to stay home, that in his state and without his demons he was far too vulnerable. But the determination in his eyes told him otherwise.

 

Going completely on that ‘feeling’ that Vergil had, they drove around the city for a good portion of the day. Nero got a little restless, then finally took a nap when they reached the place. It was a high class apartment complex, with the top floor being their destination, if Vergil was right. And often, his brother was.

 

“So we just wait in the hallway while you’re at his place?,” Dante asked. His fingers were itching to summon Rebellion.

 

“I’m not sure. He could sense you prematurely.”

 

“I won’t wait down here. It would take too long.”

 

“Dante, the entire plan counts on him thinking I’ve come back to him,” Vergil said. “If he senses you literally around the corner it’s never going to work.”

 

“What if something happens to you? To Nero?”

 

“We talked about this. It’s a risk we have to take,” Vergil replied. “Don’t make me change my mind about this, please. I need this to be over.”

 

“Fine, fine, okay,” he stepped closer and took Vergil’s hand in his own. Nero joined them and smiled at Dante. “We’ll make it, we-”

 

As he looked up the building he saw their entry to the top floor, where Vergil said said he could most feel Henry’s influence: Window washers were up in this little box that could move up and down the building. All he needed to do was knock them out and take over. So he did. Together with V he was waiting halfway down the building after ditching the workers in an empty closet - they wouldn’t wake up for a while.

 

Just before they had separated, V had whispered, and from his fingertips wispy clouds of white appeared. They moved towards Vergil and Dante as well, and when his brother spoke again he heard it in an echo in his mind.

 

“You can still do magic?,” Dante asked, his jaw dropping.

 

“You never asked if I could,” V shrugged. “We do need to be able to hear what is going on.”

 

“I feel like you guys never tell me anything,” he pouted and crossed his arms.

 

“Pout later,” Vergil told him. The echo in his mind was so weird with him right there. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Dante could still feel Vergil’s nervousness, even though they were apart. He hated this. Waiting. Not knowing fully what was going on. A soft, gentle hand clasped his, and he looked down at V who gave him a smile.

 

“Things will work out,” he said.

 

“That’s what I always tell myself,” Dante replied. He felt increasingly more nervous now too. “But now… I don’t know. There’s more at stake now. Vergil, you, Nero who is a frikkin baby!”

 

“All the more reason to fight for him.”

 

“Yes… yeah…,” he drifted off, and started concentrating on hearing and feeling his brother. Things were starting to happen.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Nero,” Vergil whispered. Then there was the softest noise of a kiss being pressed to the little boy. “I’ll protect you. And your dada will, too.”

 

“Dada- Dante,” Nero’s voice was a little more quiet, and Dante squeezed V’s hand. He said his name!

 

“Yes, him,” Vergil said, and Dante imagined him smiling. “Be quiet now, okay? I’ll be saying some things but they won’t be true. Just be quiet and it will be okay.”

 

“Okeh.”

 

There was the sound of knocking, and a pause for a while. Dante’s hand was hovering over the controls of the lift. Any sign of things going wrong, and he’d be there in an instant. Well, almost. But Vergil was strong too, Dante reminded himself of that.

 

“Ah, Vergil and… _little_ Nero,” Henry’s sleazy voice was barely audible. “Finally. Come in, sweetheart.”

 

“Hello, Henry. Thank you,” Vergil said. He sounded different suddenly. Not as stoic or strong as Dante was used to. He sounded… submissive.

 

The devil in Dante did not like that. Anger threatened to flare up once more but V squeezed his hand again. Now was not the time. Soon.

 

“You two look so lovely,” Henry’s voice was closer then. And then, a very familiar sound. V had to hold him back. “Mhhm, and you still taste so sweet. Frankly, sweetheart, I missed you.”

 

“I did too,” Vergil replied. The sound of his voice made Dante shudder. “I was a bit… surprised to see the way you wanted to get my attention.”

 

“Worked though, didn’t it,” Henry laughed, and it sounded like they were moving. “Look how cute our boy is. This way we can catch up on lost time.”

 

Something in Henry’s voice changed then. An underlying tone of anger, of threat.

 

“I was hurt when you left, Vergil. I did everything for you. I thought we were going to be a family.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking right. You know how inexperienced I was. And after… a lot of things happened,” Vergil said. “I can explain, if you’ll let me.”

 

“Of course, my sweet thing,” Henry sounded so repulsive to Dante. In Vergil’s place, he would not have been able to act. “You still taking black tea?”

 

Oh Vergil was brilliant. Dante turned to return the grin V was giving him.

 

“I do, thank you.” A moment passed, and Vergil whispered: “It’s okay, everything’s okay Nero.”

 

But it sounded more like he was reassuring himself than their little boy. Dante had never seen - or heard - his brother being afraid. It was torture. A little while later Henry returned, and Vergil continued his story. Hopefully not for much longer.

 

“It was difficult for me, Henry,” Vergil said quietly. “I didn’t know how any of it worked, and I was still thinking about Dante-”

 

“There’ll be none of that anymore,” Henry interrupted. Their kiss lasted longer this time, and Vergil gasped when Henry pulled away. “He’s not Dante’s son anymore. The two of you are mine.”

 

“Of course,” Vergil said obediently. “He can’t take care of me like you do. You’re so strong and I- I should have returned sooner. But a lot of things happened.”

 

Vergil sighed, and paused for a while. They both shifted, and Dante tried to ignore the images conjuring in his head. Henry, so close to him, kissing what was _his_ brother.

 

“I was lost in the Underworld for a long time,” he continued. “I forgot Nero even existed, I forgot so many things. There was so much pain I-”

 

“Shh, shhh,” Henry said. “I will take care of everything now.”

 

He sounded much closer then.

 

“Papa!,” Nero suddenly blurted out and Dante froze. He was supposed to be quiet.

 

“Do- Do you want some tea, baby?,” Vergil asked.

 

“Yes, tea!”

 

“Okay, be careful.”

 

Dante hated being unable to see what was going on. Nero drinking- Suddenly he realised, when he felt Vergil’s nervousness increase. Nero had shifted the attention away from his brother to the drinks. He must have been able to spike it. Damn their boy was smart. Or… Was he still an adult inside? God, they had to finish this.

 

He let go of V’s hand and summoned Rebellion into his hand, the other one gripping the controls of the lift.

 

“Not yet,” V whispered. “We have to be sure.”

 

“But this has to be it-”

 

“If he senses you’re here before-”

 

“Dante!,” Vergil’s voice, and his fear resonated though Dante’s entire being and he flicked the switch.

 

Instantly the demonic energy started rushing through him, shifting and bursting his form that V had to shield himself from him. Instead of waiting for the stupid box to carry them, Dante grabbed V by the waist and burst upwards through the air, and then through glass - making sure to shield V from the impact.

 

Before them was a modern, simplistic apartment but his gaze was immediately drawn to Vergil on the couch, trying to shield Nero from the monstrosity on top of him. The potion had clearly worked. Instead of the irritating but handsome young man, there was half his torso, half his face, bursting from his back was a shadowy form that twisted and shuddered as if it were about to fall apart at any moment. One leg was still there, the other looked as if it were melting from the couch.

 

From that… thing, came a raspy, gurgling laugh as he slowly turned towards the sight of Dante in his devilish form.

 

“Of all the people,” Henry’s voice was twisted and echo-y, it sent shivers even down Dante’s spine. “Vergil must be the only one that could be able to fool me.”

 

He laughed again, as if drinking poison was the funniest thing in the world to him. But he didn’t see something shift behind Henry, and only when Vergil called out he realised he had grabbed Nero, shadowy tendrils wrapping around him. Half like a spider, half like some liquid, he moved across the room. Vergil was pale, terrified, but Dante, he was _angry_.

 

“Let go of my _son_ ,” he said, his voice deep, vibrating through the apartment as his foot made it shake. He lost sight of V somewhere in his peripheral vision, hoping he would take care of himself.

 

“Oh I’m sorry did I miss the part where you took care of Vergil for months?,” Henry asked him. He pulled Nero closer and the little boy tried to twist and squirm in his grip, but he wasn’t strong enough, even with the spectral wings bursting from his back. “I remember poor, sweet Vergil coming to _my_ doorstep, bleeding and trying to feed the spark of life in his body. And the reckless, idiot brother who did that to him nowhere to be seen.”

 

“I don’t have to justify myself to scum like you,” Dante growled, and his tail flicked angrily behind him, smashing something. He didn’t care. “I’ve killed stronger things than you. Drop Nero. NOW.”

 

“Poor choice of words,” Henry said, laughed again, and Dante watched in horror as he did let Nero drop - outside of the shattered glass.

 

Fear drowned out everything else as he watched his baby boy fall, and he immediately rushed after. The wind hit his face and wings, fighting against him but he was stronger, and faster. He couldn’t breathe or swallow when Nero came into his sight again, so small that he was being tumbled around by the wind, those spectral wings trying to flap but there was no way he could fight against it.

 

His stomach dropped as he watched his little form smash against the side of the building just before he was able to reach him. As gently as he could he snatched Nero from the air, stopping their descent about halfway down the building. The wings had vanished, and there was blood coming from his little head, but his eyes were open.

 

“Papa,” he said softly.

 

Even in this form, Nero could tell.

 

“Oh my sweet boy,” Dante pulled him close, but still tried to not crush him as he hugged him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

When he pulled back, Nero’s eyes were closed. He was still alive, but unconscious. That fucker would pay. He looked up and shifted, flying back to the apartment as quickly as he could. Worry once more filled him, thinking about how fragile V was, how scared his brother had been- But flashes of light from up there told him they were fighting, even through what held them back.

 

Henry’s form was even more scattered, the human looking parts of it almost completely ripped apart. His face was cut in half, the other eye somewhere far below the first, it was grotesque to look at and in a way Dante was glad Nero didn’t have to see him this way. Vergil had shifted into his devil form as well, attacking with bare claws instead of his sword, and V’s hair was shifting in the wind, white and wispy as he threw what magic he had at him. But he was hurt, holding his shoulder and one side of his pants was drenched in blood. Of course, he was the weaker target.

 

Dante had enough.

 

Fire and energy flaring from him got all of their attention. Vergil looked relieved and scared at the same time when he noticed the blood on their boy’s head.

 

“This will end,” Dante said, taking a few steps closer to the mess of shadows that was Henry. With each step the floor vibrated under him. “I will tear you apart. This is inevitable.”

 

There was a pause as he stepped closer, and Henry didn’t say anything. Then the mass tried to pull together a little, semi successful. He looked more like a cowering human now.

 

“Welp, you got me,” he said, shrugging, but still grinning. “Let me just help you out real quick.”

 

“No. Fuck you.” Dante grabbed what was there of his throat and commanded whatever was left of him to obey him. And it did. “You’re going to die now.”

 

All this new power. He hadn’t even gotten to the limit of it. His very essence commanded the thing that was Henry to burst into flames, and with his eyes wide, he burned. A scream echoed through the apartment, but in time, it turned into a laugh once more. Dante didn’t care. He let what was left of Henry fall, and the shadow scattered into nothing. For a while longer he stood there, cradling Nero in his arms-

 

“Nero,” he blurted out. Instantly, he reverted to his normal form and fell to his knees where Vergil joined him, and V started hobbling towards them. “Nero, baby, can you hear me?”

 

The little body squirmed in his arms a little, and frowned. Damn he looked so cute, even when he was glowing- Wait, glowing? Suddenly he felt his weight shift, become heavier. His form changed too, so bright for a moment Dante had to look away. And just like that there was their Nero again, a young adult, a little dazed with a head wound.

 

Before Dante could say anything Vergil grabbed their son and held him against his chest. There were tears in his eyes. Tears. Holy shit.

 

“Dada?,” Nero asked, clearly very confused.

 

“Yes, I am here. It’s me,” Vergil said. He was shaking a little, and Nero carefully reached out to touch his cheek.

 

“I’ll be fine… I think,” Nero said. “I’m so… ow my head.”

 

“You hit the side of the building,” Dante said. He flinched as he noticed V trying to sit, and quickly went to help him. “Shit you look bad.”

 

“All worth it,” V told him, weakly smiling at Nero. “I assume I shall be fine as well.”

 

“You sure?” Nero had to gently peel himself out of Vergil’s embrace, but to reassure him kissed his cheek before turning to V. There was something special between them, Dante noticed it once more. And he had never even asked how V was doing while all this had been going on…

 

“Fairly,” V replied, gazing as lovingly into Nero’s eyes as he did in return. “How do you feel, Nero? Do you remember what happened?”

 

“I…,” he put a hand against his head, frowning. “Bits and pieces. Speaking was hard. There was… all of you. You were so kind.”

 

“We could… have given you what you deserved growing up,” Vergil said very quietly and Nero turned to him again. “A do-over. Please tell me that’s not what you want.”

 

“I… no,” Nero told him. He took his hand hesitantly at first, then it was him who pulled his father into an embrace. “This is okay. This is good. I don’t want to grow up again. I want to be here with you.”

 

“Oh you guys!,” Dante blurted out. “Stop being so cute how the hell’s a guy supposed to not hug you all!”

 

He promptly grabbed V, made sure he was somewhere stuck between them, and plopped on top of the three of them to give them all a big hug. His weird, messed up family, he loved them all so much.

 

“Okay I think I shall pass out now,” V said very softly.

 

“Wait NO,” Nero grabbed him quickly, and when the first noise of a siren came up to them from the streets below, those still conscious used their powers to quickly get them out and back home.

 

While Vergil insisted on looking at Nero’s head, their son in turned checked up on V while Dante was trying to make sure that everyone didn’t make things worse for each other. Naturally that meant getting more pizza, but also to get that first aid kit that Vergil had insisted they get a while back. It was magical in nature, and a little potion seemed to get V right as rain once more.

 

The day had been exhausting, all in all. Dante just made sure to text Paul that all had gone relatively well, and then he fell into their bed with the rest of them. The way they all cuddled together was perfect.

 

“I missed you, kid,” Dante said, taking in the familiar scent of Nero in his arms.

 

“Not gonna lie it was kinda neat,” Nero said quietly. He was pressed to Dante’s side, and Vergil was hugging him from behind. On Dante’s other side was V. “I got carried around, everyone thought I was super cute… Wait was there a kid named Fate?”

 

“Yes, we’re told he’s going to miss you,” Vergil said.

 

“Maybe I’ll go visit. I mean they did help us. Wait-,” Nero lifted his head. “There was a bear! You let me play with a bear what the fuck?!”

 

“He was a docile bear,” Vergil said, and pushed his head back onto the pillow. “Go to sleep now.”

 

“A docile bear…,” Nero shook his head a little but he sighed, and relaxed a little more. They were all tired, except Dante. “Uhm, Dante. Could V…?”

 

“Hm? Oh,” without asking him first, he simply lifted V up from his other side, delighting in the little yelp that slipped out of him, and set him down next to his son. Then he cuddled against V’s back, slung his arm over him to take Nero’s hand. “There. Everyone happy?”

 

“I don’t mean to intrude,” V said very softly. They all slept in their underwear and Dante still thought that he needed to eat more. They would get on that, right the next morning. Okay, maybe he _was_ a little bit sleepy too.

 

“You’re not,” Nero said just as quietly. He reached out to cup his cheeks and then pressed the softest of kisses to his lips. Those boys were in love and Dante adored watching them. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“As I am with you,” V’s voice was so low, as if he tried to hide what he was saying from the others. “I missed you.”

 

“You were a great babysitter,” Nero said and chuckled a little, eventually he fell asleep with his hand still absentmindedly playing with V’s hair. Finally, he was still, and everyone else found their sleep as well.

 

Dante had a hot dream that night. He was sitting on some kind of raised chair, maybe a throne or something. He was grinning even as he woke up and the memory started slipping from his mind. But all his boys had been there, even some more he had been with over the years. And they were all there for him. Pleasuring him, bouncing on his cock. Oh what a beautiful dream that was.

 

He could still hear the moans in this half awake state… Wait.

 

Blearily he tried opening his eyes, had to try a few times before they obeyed his command. Those were Nero’s moans. So soft and sweet, a little sleepy. Dante was still hugging V, who seemed to be asleep, and watched Nero’s beautiful face, eyes closed, lips parted to let out those sweet, sweet sounds. His underwear had been pushed down, and thrusting into him lazily from behind was Vergil.

 

“Oh damn,” he whispered.

 

Over Nero’s shoulder, Vergil smirked at him.

 

“Hot fucking damn,” he repeated, and pressed closer to V, resting his head on his shoulder to properly watch. Soon enough V would notice he was.

 

Vergil pressed a kiss to Nero’s cheek, and their boy slowly opened his eyes to sleepily grin at Dante as well. When his father pushed down the underwear further, Dante saw Nero’s erection, and how wet he was for Vergil. Some of it was glistening between his thighs, and Dante licked his lips. He was definitely hoping V would wake up soon.

 

As if on cue, as Nero was moaning and Vergil was gently sliding in and out of their son, V started moving in his arms. Without even opening his eyes, he took Dante’s hand that was on his stomach, and guided him into his underwear. Where Dante’s cock was pressed between his cheeks, he could already feel him getting wet too.

 

“Best morning ever,” he mumbled, and started kissing V’s neck.

 

All he had to do was push that underwear aside and he was already sliding into V. Tight and warm, his body still yielded to him, and the softest of moans drifted to his ears. That deep voice, with that tiny whimper drove him crazy - and Nero too. Both Dante and Vergil watched the two lean in and kiss, then their eyes met too, and his brother mirrored the grin as Dante had an idea.

 

He mouthed a countdown, and on it, they thrust in at the same time, a little harder than before. Their boys’ kiss was interrupted when they both moaned against each other’s lips. Nero reached out to find V’s hand, their fingers intertwining and they held onto each other as Dante and Vergil set the pace.

 

Sleepy and relaxed, V was still pretty tight around Dante. God, how long had it been since their time in the Underworld? Now here he was, his own person, living, breathing, loving. As he kissed his cheek and shoulder, slid into the tight wetness of him, he felt protective. V had been so selfless during all of this, he and Vergil would need to make sure that they could make him stronger.

 

The last thing Dante wanted was for him to crumble again.

 

“Are you gonna come for me?,” Dante whispered into his ear.

 

V blearily opened his eyes and glanced briefly back at him, then his gaze wandered back to Nero.

 

“He’s so gorgeous, isn’t he?,” Dante continued.

 

“Yes he- ah,” V moaned when Dante thrust into him deeper. “You’re beautiful, Nero.”

 

Moaning as sweetly, as V, Nero leaned in to kiss him again. From behind, his father wrapped an arm around his stomach and pushed into him deeper. Dante could see his cock leaking onto the sheets. They were all so close.

 

“I’m… ahhh,” V was completely relaxed, and let his eyes flutter closed again. With every harder and harder thrust into him, he was pushed on his stomach, and eventually Dante was on top of him. V moaned into the pillow, turned his head so that he would be heard. “Dante, ah-”

 

Just before his orgasm Dante was briefly distracted by the shifting tattoos on V’s back, but then his gaze was drawn to that beautiful face of his again. Brows drawn together in pleasure, Dante knew he was about to come, and when he did he tightened around him further, sending him over the edge too. He made sure to push in deeper, to let V feel every drop of his come.

 

Finally stilling inside him, he pressed a kiss to V’s shoulder, and turned to watch Vergil bring their boy to completion too.

 

“He has the loveliest coming-face I’ve ever seen,” Dante told him. “Well, along with yours.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind,” V said. “You are right about him, I would gladly play second fiddle.”

 

Dante had to chuckle at that word.

 

“You staying there?,” V asked.

 

“Why, that not feel good?,” Dante leaned down to nuzzle his cheek and kiss it.

 

“It does,” V sighed, and Dante wrapped his arms around him so he would stay inside as he pulled them to lay on their sides. That way they could once more watch the others, watch as Nero’s come joined V’s on the sheets, watch as Vergil came inside him.

 

After Vergil had pulled out of him, he made Nero lie on his back. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed him, so gently, so carefully. It was Nero who decided he wanted more, who didn’t let his father pull back but deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

 

“I missed you too,” Vergil said, and even smirked. But Nero was serious.

 

“I remember what you were like, with me,” Nero whispered. “You love me.”

 

Vergil’s smile faded, but for once, he did not avoid Nero’s gaze. For a while he didn’t say anything, and Dante hoped Nero realised that sometimes he just didn’t. To get him to say certain things would take time.

 

“I do love you,” Vergil finally said.

 

Or, well. Maybe that time was now.

 

As they kissed again Dante felt whole. Happy. Their little demon family may be messed up, but it was theirs. And hey - if this was how their mornings were going to be, then he couldn’t wait to start another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard)!


End file.
